Avenger Texts
by darkblade1163
Summary: What happens when Tony gets the team cell phones? And a God of Mischeif gets his hands on them? But a certain Winter Soldier finds one? This is my first story so please do not judge.
1. Loki gets busted

**This is my first story so please do not judge.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers**

* * *

_Loki has signed on_

_Tony has signed on_

Tony:Reindeer Games

Loki:Stark

Tony:So Loki,Thor told me you were adopted?

Loki:That is correct

Tony:So are you from Asgard or what?

Loki:Why are you asking me this?

Tony:No reason

Loki:I am the God of Lies you can't lie to me

_Frigga has signed on_

Tony:Um who is this?

Loki:That...is my mother

Frigga:Loki clean your chambers this instant!

Loki:Mother I-

Frigga:No excuses!

_Loki has signed off_

_Frigga has signed off_

Tony:LOL I need to get the others!

_Clint has signed on_

_Natasha has signed on_

_Bruce has signed on_

_Steve has signed on_

_Thor has signed on_

Steve:What happened this time Tony?

Tony:Loki got busted by his mom!

Natasha:Really Tony?

Bruce:Yeah I second that thought

Clint:Loki got busted?That's hilarious!

Thor:LOKI WAS ALWAYS A TROUBLEMAKER

Tony:Thor why the capital letters?

Thor:I DO NOT KNOW HOW TO USE THIS MIDGARDIAN THING

Natasha:Since this turned out to be a waste of time i'm leaving

_Natasha has signed off_

Bruce:Me too

_Bruce has signed off_

_Pepper has signed on_

Pepper:Tony go to the helicarrier Nick wants you

Tony:Roger that ;D

Steve:Really Tony?

Tony:See ya later!

_Tony has signed off_

_Pepper signed off_

Steve:Well I've got to go to

Clint:See ya

Thor:FAREWELL

_Steve has signed off_

Clint:Well Thor I guess it's just you and me

_Thor has signed off_

Clint:Alright I guess

_Clint has signed off_

_THE END_

* * *

**Did you like it? It's my first story on this site.I will continue this when I get the chance.**

_I am burdened with glorious purpose ~Loki_


	2. Clint is a Disney princess

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while I had no ideas...anyways it's time to read the story!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own the the Avengers**

* * *

_Tony has signed on_

Tony: Hey Bruce

Tony: Bruce

Tony: BRUCE

Tony: BRRUUUCCEEE

_Bruce has signed on_

Bruce: What do you want Tony?

Tony: I just wanted to let you know that I loooove you

Bruce:...Tony are you drunk?

Tony: Maybe...

_Clint has signed on_

Tony: Cllliiinnttt

Clint: Toonnnyyy

Bruce: Don't tell me you're both drunk

Clint: HOW DID YOU KNOW

Tony: MAYBE HE'S SHERLOCK HOLMES

Clint: HOW LONG DID YOU THINK YOU COULD HIDE THIS LITTLE SECRET OF YOURS BRUCE

Bruce: I'm leaving

_Bruce has signed off_

Tony: BRRRUUUCCEEE NOOOO

Clint: Tony can I ask you a question

_Natasha has signed on_

Natasha: Tony don't!

Tony: I do what I want!

_Loki has signed on_

Loki: Isn't that my line

Tony: Well it's my line now

Loki: I'm surrounded by idiots

_Loki has signed off_

Clint: Well now that that's over Tony can I ask you something?

Natasha: TONY NO!

Tony: Yes you can Clint

_Natasha has signed off_

Clint: CAN YOU SING WITH ALL THE VOICES OF THE MOUNTAAAAIIIIN? CAN YOU PAINT WITH ALL THE COLORS OF THE WINDDDD

Tony: Have you been watching Disney?

Clint: I'm Pocahontasssss

Tony: I'm leaving

_Tony has signed off_

Clint: Pocahontasssss

_Clint has signed off_

_THE END_

* * *

**Would you look at that I finally got it done! By the way more reviews means I update faster! Anyways hope you guys liked** **It!**

_I'm not overly fond of what follows~Loki_


	3. Bucky?

**Thank**** you for the reviews!I would also like to say that Bucky will join us for this one!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers**

* * *

_Bucky has signed on_

_Natasha has signed on_

Bucky: Похоже, Клинт даже не имеют прикладом!

Natasha: Похоже, Стив не один либо!

Bucky: Стив!

Natasha: Клинт!

Bucky: СТИВ

Natasha: КЛИНТ

_Tony has signed on_

Tony: WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU TWO TALKING ABOUT

Tony: Wait is that Bucky?

Natasha: Yes

Tony: HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL STEVE ABOUT THIS

Bucky: Wait how do you know who I am?

Tony: Dude if you know who Captain America is then you know who Bucky is

_Steve has signed on_

Steve: BUCKY IS THAT YOU

Bucky: Yes

Steve: Prove it

Bucky: I'm with you 'til the end of the line

Steve: BUCKY IT'S BEEN SO LONG

Tony: I'll let you two be alone

_Tony has signed off_

Natasha: Yeah I'm gonna go

_Natasha has signed off_

Steve: Bucky I thought you were dead!

Bucky: That's what they all think

_Bucky has signed off_

Steve: Bucky?

_Steve has signed off _

* * *

**If you do not know Russian this is a translation of what Bucky and Natasha were talking about**

Bucky: Looks like Clint did not even have a butt!

Natasha: It seems that Steve did not have one either!

Bucky: Steve!

Natasha: Clint!

Bucky: STEVE

Natasha: CLINT

**Well I hope that you liked it! More reviews make me update faster!**

_Did you mourn?~Loki_


	4. Friendly reminder

**Thank you guys for the reviews they are much appreciated and I hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Why on earth would I own the Avengers**

* * *

_Natasha has signed on_

_Tony has signed on_

Natasha: Friendly reminder that Tony was only 17 when his parents died in a car accident leaving him orphaned and alone

Tony: That's rude

_Bruce has signed on_

Bruce: Friendly reminder that most likely Bucky staged the car accident

Tony: I'll kill you

_Loki has signed on_

Loki: Friendly reminder that Howard Stark flew thirty miles behind enemy lines and back

Tony: Why are you doing this

_Clint has signed on_

Clint: Friendly reminder that he nearly died

Tony: Clint no

_Thor has signed on_

Thor: Friendly reminder that he did it so that the Captain can save friend Bucky

Tony: Thor why

_Steve has signed on _

Steve: Friendly reminder that Bucky killed him

Tony: How dare you

_Tony has signed off_

_Steve has signed off_

_Thor has signed off_

_Clint has signed off_

_Loki has signed off_

_Bruce has signed off_

_Bucky has signed on_

Bucky: Why

Bucky: Would

Bucky: you

Bucky: do

Bucky: this

Bucky: WHY

_Bucky has signed off_

* * *

**Yeah...that was fun to write! Well please review!**

_I remember a shadow, living in the shade of your greatness~Loki_


	5. Stop talking

**Thank you guys for the reviews! I hope you guys like the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers**

* * *

_Tony has signed on_

_Steve has signed on_

Steve: Hey Tony who's this Justin Hammer guy?

Tony: Some guy that doesn't like me

Steve: Well why does he dislike you?

Tony: Apparently I don't play well with others

_Justin has signed on_

Justin: Big man in a suit of armor. take that off, what are you?

Steve: Isn't that what I said?

Justin: Well now I said it

Tony: I'm a Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist

_Tony has kicked Justin of the chat_

_Thor has signed on_

Thor: Who is this Phil Anthropist of whom you speak

Tony: Thor wait

Thor: You declared your name Tony Stark

Steve: Thor let Tony explain

Thor: Now I am most confused

_Bruce has signed on_

Bruce: Thor stop

Thor: Am I succumb to more of your lies, man of iron

Tony: Thor let me explain

Thor: I already have enough trouble with lies

_Loki has signed on_

Steve: Loki tell your brother to stop talking

Loki: He's not my brother

Tony: Who cares!? Just tell him to stop talking!

Thor: Have you met my brother

Loki: I'm not your brother

Thor: Are you making a mockery of my life's peril, man of iron

Bruce: That's it I'm leaving

_Bruce has signed off_

Thor: But I shall laugh

Tony: Why would you be laughing

Thor: Because that hides the intense rage I am feeling

Tony: STOP TALKING

_Loki has signed off_

Tony: NO DON'T LEAVE ME

Steve: Sorry Tony

_Steve has signed off_

Tony: WHY STEVE

Thor: Mjolnir and your pretty face will have words

Tony: Thor no

Thor: Words of PAIN

_Tony has signed off_

_Thor has signed off_

* * *

**Reviews please!**

_This is MY bargain, you mewling quim!~Loki_


	6. Battle of the insults

**Its just Tony and Clint in this. Just a warning. Anyways I'd like to thank you guys for the reviews**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tony...or Clint**

* * *

_Clint has signed on_

_Tony has signed on_

Clint: Hey can I ask you something

Tony: You just did

Clint: Not funny

Tony: It was funny to me

Clint: Anyways if you were a skeleton, would you be Bony Stark?

Tony: Don't start this again

Clint: If you were a car, would you be Iron Van?

Tony: Shut up

Clint: If you were a small horse, would you be Pony Stark?

Tony: These are terrible

Clint: If you were a lady, would you be Iron Mam?

Clint: If you were a sandwich, would you be Baloney Stark?

Clint: If you were a sea creature, would you be Iron Clam?

Tony: Are you done?

Clint: I'm just getting starked

Tony: That's not even a word!

Tony: You know what? Let's see how you like it.

Tony: Remember that time you borrowed my phone?

Clint: Yes

Tony: Were you planning on making a long-distance caw?

Clint: ...

Tony: Remember that other time when you got hurt?

Clint: Yeah I remember

Tony: Did you need some tweetment for that?

Clint: Really Tony?

Tony: Hey Clint

Clint: No Tony

Tony: You're looking pretty good Clint

Clint: Stop it right there, Tony, I swear to god

Tony: Do you-

Clint: NO

Tony: Eggcersize?

Clint: I hate you

_Clint has signed off_

Tony: Aaall byy myseellfff

Tony: Screw this, I'm leaving

_Tony has signed off_

* * *

**Well I hope you guys liked it! See you next time!**

_If it's all the same to you, I'll have that drink now.~Loki_


	7. Oh Bucky

**Sorry for not updating and stuff. Well I do hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers...Or Loki...Or Bucky**

* * *

_Thor has signed on_

_Loki has signed on_

Thor: Great workout today, my legs are killing me

Loki: Your legs hurt? How would you say they feel?

Thor: Brother, don't you dare say it

Loki: So there's a certain feeling you have in your legs?

Thor: Stop brother

Loki: Would you say

Loki: Your legs feel

Loki: A little thor?

Thor: Verily, I do hate thee

Clint: I don't get it

_Steve has signed on_

Steve: Thor and sore sound the same

Clint: Oh okay

_Tony has signed on_

Tony: Steve

Tony: Hey Steve

Steve: What do you want Tony?

Tony: You saved the world twice now and all it cost you was two Bucks

_Steve has signed off_

_Bucky has signed on_

Bucky: Hey Tony guess what?

Tony: What?

Bucky: I killed your dad

_Tony has signed off _

Bucky: Revenge is a best dish when served cold

Thor: Cold like my brother's skin when he's in Jotun form?

Loki: OH MY GODS THOR

_Loki has signed off_

Thor: Brother!

_Thor has signed off_

Bucky: Hey Clint

Clint: I'm scared to say what

Bucky: Just say what

Clint: ...What?

Bucky: I don't know where you are but I will find you and I will kill you

_Clint has signed off_

Bucky: I love my life

_Bucky has signed off_

* * *

**Well there you go! Review please!**

_I have an army~Loki_


	8. You better run Tony

**Thank you guys for the reviews! I enjoy reading all of them.**

**Disclaimer: Hahahahaha you actually thought I owned the Avengers? Well guess what YOU WERE WRONG**

* * *

_Tony has signed on_

_Steve has signed on _

Tony: Hey Steve have you watched Star Trek?

Steve: That's already on my list

_Bucky has signed on_

Bucky: Steve I saw your list, you wrote down Star Wars not Star Trek

Steve: Is Star Wars a sequel or something?

Bucky: I thought it was

Tony: Nononononono

_Clint has signed on_

Clint: AVENGERS ASSEMBLE

_Natasha has signed on_

Natasha: Clint, just say we have a mission

Clint: But what's the fun in that?

Tony: I can't go on the mission

Clint: You have to go

Tony: No I don't

Natasha: And why can't you go?

Tony: Steve, Bucky and I are going to watch a Star Wars marathon

Steve: Wait what!?

Bucky: Okay

Natasha: Tony that is a terrible excuse!

Clint: I thought it was a good excuse

_Natasha has kicked Clint out of the chat_

Steve: I'm sorry Tony but you're on your own

Tony: Steve no

_Steve has signed off_

Bucky: I'm still here

Natasha: Leave while you still can

Bucky: Удачи Тони

_Bucky has signed off_

Tony: What did he even say?

Natasha: Now that they're not here...

Natasha: ANTHONY EDWARD STARK

Tony: SCREW THIS, I'M LEAVING

_Tony has signed off_

Natasha: TONY

_Natasha has signed off_

* * *

**If you do not know Russian this is what Bucky said**

Bucky: Good luck Tony

**Well I hope that you guys liked it! You can also suggest something if you want! Reviews please! Okay I need to stop being so happy. **

_How will your friends have time for me, when they're so busy fighting you?~Loki_


	9. They forgot

**Thank you all for such kind reviews! Keep 'em coming.**

**Disclaimer: *Places hand over heart* I solomenly swear that I do not own the Avengers**

* * *

_Tony has signed on_

_Steve has signed on_

_Natasha has signed on _

_Clint has signed on_

_Bruce has signed on_

Tony: Okay guys I have an awesome idea!

Natasha: Tony every one of your bad ideas begin with that sentence

Tony: Geez that was harsh

Steve: What's your idea Tony?

Clint: Yeah I want to know too

Bruce: As do I

Tony: Why don't we type up a song!?

Bruce: Are you serious?

Tony: Very serious

Clint: I'm in

Natasha: I can't believe I'm saying this but...I'll do it

Tony: Steve?

Steve: Fine

Tony: Bruce?

Bruce: Yes and shouldn't we tell Thor and Loki about this?

Tony: That is a wonderful idea

_Loki has signed on_

Loki: I'm in

_Thor has signed on_

Thor: As am I!

Tony: Well...that was fast

Tony: Okay who starts?

Natasha: I'll start

Tony: Go ahead

Natasha: I'm up all night with my gun

Steve: I'm up all night with serum

Tony: I'm up all night having fun

Loki: You're up all night to get Loki

Thor: I'm up all night on Asgard

Bruce: I'm up all night being large

Clint: I'm up all night doing arch

Loki: You're up all night to get Loki

_Bucky has signed on_

Bucky: OKAY GUYS DO A SONG WITHOUT ME

Tony: Whoops

Steve: Sorry Buck

Thor: My apologies friend Bucky

Bruce: Sorry

Clint: What Bruce said

Natasha: I'm not apologizing

Bucky: You are all forgiven

_Bucky has signed off_

Tony: I still can't believe we forgot about him

Steve: Me too

Natasha: Yeah...

Clint: Well see ya later alligators!

Tony: After a while crocodiles!

_Clint has signed off_

_Tony has signed off_

_Steve has signed off_

_Thor has signed off_

_Natasha has signed off_

_Bruce has signed off_

Loki: Hello?

Loki: Anyone?

Loki: I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY FORGOT ABOUT ME

_Bucky has signed on_

Bucky: Join the club

_Bucky has signed off_

_Loki has signed off_

* * *

**Again thank you guys for the reviews! Feel free to suggest an idea.**

_An ant has no quarrel with a boot~Loki_


	10. Birthday girl

**This is a LONG chapter, just so you know. This chapter was suggested by Sarahdoll165. Thank you all for such wonderful reviews.**

**Sarahdoll165: ****Hey could you do one when it's Natasha birthday and everyone else knows and pretends to forget just to make her mad and she keeps giving them hints about what day it is**

**Well here ya go!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE AVENGERS**

* * *

_Natasha has signed on_

_Tony has signed on_

Tony: Sup Tasha

Natasha: Don't call me that

Tony: Then what do I call you?

Natasha: The birthday girl

Tony: No that's too long

Natasha: Are you serious?

Tony: Very serious

_Clint has signed on_

Clint: Hey Tasha hey Tony

Natasha: Hey Clint

Tony: Dangit Natasha

Clint: So what do you guys want for lunch?

Natasha: A birthday cake

Clint: No

Tony: Heck no

Natasha: I live with idiots

_Steve has signed on_

Steve: Hi guys

Clint: Hey

Tony: Hi

Natasha: Hello

Steve: We're eating on the roof right?

Tony: Yes

Steve: Should I buy us all hats?

Clint: Sure

Natasha: Get birthday party hats

Steve: Those cost too much

Natasha: I am literally face-palming right now

_Bucky has signed on_

_Bruce has signed on_

Bucky: Hey Natalia can I ask you a question?

Natasha: Yes

Bucky: Why are you all dressed up?

Bruce: That's what I was wondering

Natasha: Today's a special day that's why

Bruce: I didn't see anything on the calendar

Bucky: Me neither

Tony: Is it somebody's birthday today?

Natasha: Yes

Clint: Well who's birthday is it?

Natasha: Can't tell you

Steve: What do they look like

Natasha: They have hair that goes down to their shoulders

Bruce: Be more descriptive

Natasha: They're an assassin

_Thor has signed on_

_Loki has signed on_

Loki: It's obvious who it is

Tony: Really obvious

Clint: Insanely obvious

Steve: Incredibly obvious

Bruce: Amazingly obvious

Thor: It is friend Bucky!

Bruce: Happy birthday Bucky!

Steve: Happy birthday Buck

Tony: Happy birthday Bucko

Clint: What Steve said

Loki: Happy birthday mortal

Thor: Happy birthday friend Bucky!

Natasha: I HATE YOU ALL

Bucky: 7

Natasha: Wait

Bruce: 6

Natasha: What

Steve: 5

Natasha: What's going on

Tony: 4

Natasha: I'm confused

Clint: 3

Natasha: Clint what are you doing

Loki: 2

Natasha: Why are you guys doing this

Thor: 1

Natasha: Guys

Bucky: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU

Thor: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU

Bruce: HAPPY BIRTHDAY

Loki: DEAR MORTAL NATASHA

Steve: HAPPY BIRTHDAY

Clint: TO

Tony: YOU

_Natasha has signed off_

Tony: I guess it was to much for her

_Tony has signed off_

_Steve has signed off_

_Thor has signed off_

_Loki has signed off_

_Clint has signed off_

_Bucky has signed off_

_Bruce has signed off_

* * *

**REVIEWS PLEASE! You can also suggest an idea if you like!**

_I come with glad tidings of a world made free.~Loki_


	11. Reality tv show

**I am so sorry for not updating! I didn't have any ideas. Thank you all for the amazing reiews though!**

**Disclaimer: *sighs* I don't own anyone in this story**

* * *

_Clint has signed on _

_Tony has signed on_

_Bucky has signed on_

Clint: We should make a reality tv show

Tony: Yes, I would like to donate all of my money

Bucky: I would like to donate my left arm

_Steve has signed on_

Steve: BUCKY NO

Bucky: BUCKY YES

Tony: And if you look up we see two old men arguing, more on this story as it develops

Clint: This is why we need a tv show

Tony: Agreed

Steve: BUCKY

Bucky: STEVE

Tony: Just kiss already

Clint: I ship it

_Natasha has signed on_

Natasha: What do you ship?

Clint: DRUGS

Natasha: WHAT

Clint: WHAT

_Clint has signed off_

Tony: Another reason why we need a tv show

Steve: What does "ship" mean

_Tony has signed off_

Steve: Natasha, what does "ship mean

_Natasha has signed off_

Steve: Hey Bucky

_Bucky has signed off_

* * *

**Poor Steve, he'll never find out what "ship" means! Again, I am so sorry! I would also like some reviews please! *whispers* Bucky likes them**

**Bucky: What**

**Me: Nothing**

**Bucky:...**

**Me:...**

**Me: Reviews...**


	12. AUTHORS NOTE

**I am so sorry for not updating and what not, I've run out of ideas! So it would be appreciated if you guys could give me some ideas so then I could update sooner. Because I know it isn't fun to wait for a story to update. So leave your ideas in the white box below and I'll read each and _every_ single one of them!**


	13. Guess

**I am so so so so sorry for not updating sooner!**

**As you all know, I had no ideas whatsoever and hopefully you could all forgive me.**

**(Hopefully)**

_**Enjoy**_

_Tony has signed on_

_Natasha has signed on_

Tony: Guess what?

Natasha: Just tell me

Tony: I have a new favorite song

Natasha: Okay?

Tony: Wanna guess what that song is?

Natasha: Not really

Tony: Why not

Natasha: Because

Tony: Because what?

Natasha: Because I don't want to

Tony: Just guess

Natasha: I really don't want to

Tony:

Natasha: No

Tony: Yes

Natasha: No

Tony: Yes

Natasha: NO

Tony: YES

_Clint has signed on_

Clint: What's goin' on here?

Natasha: Nothing

Tony: Natasha doesn't want to guess what my new favorite song is

Clint: You have a favorite song?

Tony: Yes

Clint: What's it called

Tony: Guess

Natasha: I don't want to guess

Clint: Is it a song by ACDC?

Tony: Surprisingly, no

Natasha: Does it have to do with a certain Avenger?

Tony: Yes

Clint: Is it a song related to Steve?

Tony: No

Natasha: Bruce?

Tony: Nope

_Bruce has signed on_

Bruce: What about me?

Clint: We're trying to guess Tony's new favorite song but it's not a song by ACDC and it's related to a certain Avenger

Bruce: Oh

Bruce: Is it Natasha?

Tony: I am honestly starting to question if you're actually Sherlock Holmes

Clint: What's the song called?

Tony: Guess

Clint: I'm done guessing

_Clint has signed of_

Natasha: TONY I SWEAR IF IT'S THAT ONE SONG

Tony: IT'S THAT ONE SONG

_Natasha has signed off_

Bruce: What song was it?

Tony: I don't know

Tony: Guess

_Bruce has signed off_

Tony: Bruce no

_Tony has signed off_

**Shoutout to whoever can guess what the song was!**

**I'm not giving any hints either!**

_**I recognize the council had made a decision, but given that it's a stupid ass decision I've elected to ignore it~Fury**_


	14. Shoutout

**Shoutout to PercabethSkyewardClace13ore for getting the answer right! The answer was Black Widow by Iggy Azalea. I love that song. But apparently Natasha doesn't. I have no idea why.**


End file.
